Sins of the Father
by KD Skywalker
Summary: Can a son's love be enough to save a lost soul?
1. Default Chapter

_Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars_

_Author's Note: **SPOILERS** – you have been warned. Enjoy!_

**Chapter One:**

All his life the only thing he ever wanted was to be accepted.

On Tatooine, he really wasn't. Kitser had been his only true friend. But that was so long ago…

While he was a Padawan learner, he only had his Master. And that was a strained relationship anyways. He did admit that Obi-Wan was like a father to him. Now there was the Emperor. But he felt that the Emperor only wanted his Jedi abilities and nothing more.

Then there was Padmé . She had always been there for him, but now she wasn't. and that was all his doing. He was the one that had killed her. He had taken out his fury towards Obi-Wan on her. Not a day goes by when he doesn't long for her. But he doubts that she would still love him like she did.

Yet there was more. At the time Padmé had been pregnant. And ever since he learned that Padmé was gone, he wondered about their child. He wondered if their child had survived.

Darth Vader starred out into the vastness of space, lost in a sea of depression.

* * *

Far away on a dreary planet, an old Jedi Master frowns. He had been closely watching the former Jedi ever since he had turned to the Dark side. And now was the time to act, but he wasn't sure how. 

'_He can still be saved,'_ a voice said.

"He can this I know. Yet how?" Yoda replied to the voice.

Before Yoda, the ghostly image of Qui-Gon Jinn appeared. "Meet with Obi-Wan about this we should. I feel that by knowing his children, that could save him."

"Hmm…possibly. Dangerous this is." Yoda said, still contemplating the idea.

"I know, but it is the only way. He needs to be reunited with his children." Qui-Gon said, sitting next to Yoda.

Yoda sighed. It had been the love for Padmé that brought about his betrayal of the Jedi, so quite possibly the love of his children could bring him back.

* * *

_The dark is generous, and it is patient, and it always wins – but in the heart of its strength lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. _

_Love is more than a candle._

_Love can ignite the stars._

_ Page 419 'Revenge of the Sith'_


	2. Two

_Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars, I'm just obsessed with it. Ok I know that everyone loves it when I write long chapters. But I've found that I like writing short chapters more and more. But don't worry! Eventually these chapters will get longer. Well enjoy and please review, even if you have never left a review in your life for anyone, please please please leave one for me. _

Chapter Two:

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

Yoda sighed heavily and taped his cane against the floor of Obi-Wan Kenobi's home on Tatooine. He knew this was a bad idea to start with, but Qui-Gon just wouldn't give up on the idea. Yoda had to admit that for a Jedi Spirit, Qui-Gon could still cause all sorts of problems.

"If he gets his hands on the boy, who knows what will happen! He killed their mother!" Obi-Wan kept on saying. "He'll probably take him straight to the Emperor. And we all know that there can only be a master and an apprentice when it comes to the Sith."

"That's enough!" Qui-Gon's voice boomed as he came into view.

Obi-Wan collapsed on the couch and ran his fingers through his hair. "Masters, why are you both so dead set on giving the boy back to his father?" he wearily asked.

"We've noticed that over the past year since Anakin became Darth Vader, that he has slid into a deep depression. And that depression quiet possibly can be his undoing." Qui-Gon explained.

"Yes! Bring back the chosen one to the Jedi and not the Sith. Yoda added.

"Do we even know what his depression is from?" Obi-Wan asked, as he continued with his questions.

"Padmé 's death," was all the Qui-Gon said.

Obi-Wan sighed deeply. "Do you think that he can really be saved?"

"That we do. But he will have bad feelings towards you, Obi-Wan." Yoda said.

"Yes Master I know."

"Working past feelings will be a difficult task. But do it we must." Yoda replied as he slowly got to his feet. "To Alderaan I go. Talk to Organa about this."

"Master if he does revert back to the light, are we giving him both of his children back?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Not known at this time. We will see." Yoda said as he left the house.

"Obi-Wan, wait until you hear back from Yoda. Then you and him will need to go talk to the Lars," the ghostly image of Qui-Gon said as he faded away.

"Yes Master," Obi-Wan quietly said.

Once all was silent, Obi-Wan made his way to a window and stared out into the sandy vastness of Tatooine. Far off in the distance was the Lars homestead. He closed his eyes and reached out into the Force. He could fell Beru and Owen's joy at having Luke with them. He knew that it was going to be hard to take Luke away from them, if it came to that.


	3. Three

_Disclaimer: you know the drill_

_Author's Note: I have finally figured out who my all time favorite Star Wars character is! It's Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader! Maybe that's why I write so many Anakin redemption fics…oh well. I know that most of the chapters I write are short, but I love cliff hangers! I know I'm evil. Anyways, thanks to everyone who ALWAYS reviews my stories. I'll mention ya'll by name next time! Enjoy! Oh and if you get a chance, check out my one shot called 'Everything Changes' – peace love n oranges!_

Chapter Three:

She knew he was there, but why she did not know. Did he bring good news? Or was it more bad news? Deep in her heart, she longed for it to be good news. Yet knowing this Jedi Master, it wasn't. She sighed and turned away from the window…

* * *

"I don't understand why you would want to do anything like that Master Yoda. He is dangerous." Bail Organa said as he and Yoda sat in Organa's private office on Alderaan.

"Yes I know. But only way to save him."

"You know that is not the only thing that will save him," Organa said eyeing Yoda cautiously.

Yoda sighed. "But for the best now this is."

"How is it best for now?"

"Children do not know faults. They see only goodness. Help bring out the goodness that is still in him."

Bail sighed. He did know that Master Yoda was right. And perhaps by wining him back over, the Empire could be overthrown.

"One more favor I ask."

"What's that?" Bail asked curiously.

"If turn him we can, Alderaanian doctors help him remove the suit."

"I can't make any promises, Master Yoda. But we will try."

"Thought it impossible to save one Skywalker, but they did. Maybe they can save him as well."

"That is true. But if he does turn, are you going to take Leia away from the Queen and myself? We love her so much."

"Not sure. Revealed in time it will be."

Bail had a pit of despair in his stomach. He and the Queen couldn't loose Leia, even if she wasn't truly theirs to begin with.

"Worry not now. Still much to be done. Do not tell anyone I was here." Yoda said getting up and making his way towards the door. "Contact you soon I will."

Bail nodded in return as he watched the old Jedi Master walk out of the room and disappear down the hall. He hoped that the last remaining Jedi knew what they were getting themselves into.


	4. Four

Disclaimer and Author's Note: I don't own Star Wars. I just love to warp it to my own imagination. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I know its short and all, but I love short chapters. Reviews are food for my soul!

**Chapter Four:**

_Vader stood in a damp swamp, looking all around him. He had no idea where he was or how he even got there. _

"_Took you long enough to find your way here," a man's voice said from the shadows._

"_Who is there!" Vader demanded._

_The man laughed as Vader heard him walking towards him. Vader watched. "How could you not remember me?" the man said as he appeared in front of him._

_Vader stood there awe struck. Standing before him was Qui-Gon Jinn. "How are you here? Jedi can't appear before Sith! Especially dead ones," he stammered out._

_Once again Qui-Gon laughed. "It all has to do with a matter of perspective."_

"_What do you mean? My perspective on things is crystal clear. It has been since I became Darth Vader."_

"_Is that so?" Qui-Gon asked looking at Vader with an eyebrow lifted up._

"_Yes. The dark side has made everything clear to me. When I was a Jedi, I was naive. But now that I'm the Lord of the Sith, I learned all the wrongs of the Jedi. They held me back."_

"_Your thoughts betray you. You're lonely and you are nothing but a pawn for Palpatine to use as he desires. You lost all that you held dear – your wife, child and even your friends."_

_Vader didn't say anything. He knew Qui-Gon was right. And Qui-Gon knew that as well. _

"_Goodness still lies deep in your heart. Search for it and let it guide you instead of other people telling you what to do. I know that the little boy who didn't know of greed is still somewhere in you. Palpatine hasn't driven it from you fully." Qui-Gon said continuing his lecture._

"_But what do I do if I find what you say I still have?"_

_Qui-Gon's spirit smiled. "Seek out the planet that you see before you now. Someone will meet you there." Qui-Gon said as he faded from view. _

Vader slowly opened his eyes. It had all been a dream. The entire time he had been in his pressurized chamber on the _Executor_.

He looked at the pale reflection of a man starring back at him from the white walls of his chamber. Probably the only part of his entire body that still had any bit of humanity left was his face. And even then it wasn't much.

He sighed. Maybe Qui-Gon had been right. Maybe there still was good in him, but how was he to destroy the monster that he had created?

* * *

Yoda opened his eyes and frowned slightly. Qui-Gon had caused Vader to have the dream that they had discussed. Now it was hopefully only time before Vader would go looking for Dagobah.

'_I stirred something deep down in him,' _Qui-Gon's voice said through the Force.

"Still much to be done."


	5. Five

_Author's Note: Enjoy! I'm so glad that so many people like my stories! Please keep the reviews coming!_

**Chapter Five:**

"How could you want to give him his son back!" Owen Lars demanded.

"It may turn him against the Emperor." Obi-Wan said, beginning to get frustrated.

"So you don't even know if it will work?"

"No we don't."

"You underestimated the Emperor before and now look at you. You're hiding from him like a coward!"

"Owen calm down. There has to be more to this," Beru Lars gently told her husband. "Why don't you let Master Yoda talk."

Everyone turned their attention to Yoda, who sat off to the side watching the entire conversation thus far without saying a word. He sighed slightly.

"Depressed he is. Possibly he will turn back. Only the Force knows."

"But are you really going to take Luke from us?" Beru asked worried. She wasn't able to have children of her own. By having Luke there, it was the only way that she and Owen would ever be able to raise a child of their own. Even if it was their nephew.

"Most likely. But we don't know when it will happen." Obi-Wan calmly said.

"So if Anakin simply says that he is not on the side of the Emperor anymore, you're just going to give Luke back to him?" Beru asked.

"Not as easy as that. Test him we will." Yoda said. "Only revealing our plans to you."

Beru and Owen looked at each other. Their worst nightmare would come true – Luke possibly would be taken from them.

* * *

"Master Yoda, do you think it was wise to inform them about our plans?" Obi-Wan asked after they had left the Lars homestead. 

"Yes Obi-Wan. Needed to know they did."

"But why?"

"Less heartache in future."

Obi-Wan sighed heavily. This entire ordeal about trying to turn Darth Vader back into Anakin Skywalker was wearing thin. He was beginning to not believe that it would work.

"Master would the suit be removed from him?"

"Possibly. Leave now I must. Look for me Vader soon will be."

"Look for you?"

"Need not worry Obi-Wan. Return soon I will."

Obi-Wan watched as Yoda headed off into the distance. He still had his doubts.

* * *

Vader looked at the hologram that was before him. It was of the planet from his dream with Qui-Gon Jinn – Dagobah. What could possibly be waiting for him on this planet? He decided that he better investigate. 


	6. Six

Chapter 6:

Vader steered his ship towards the bleak planet of Dagobah. So far he hadn't been able to locate any settlements on the planet. But he did find a clearing. That was where he decided to land.

As he made his way out of his ship, there wasn't anything or anyone there to greet him, like Qui-Gon had told him. _"Better look around I suppose,"_ he thought to himself. He slowly began to walk through the murky swampland. He could feel the Force all around him, but there was something out there, pulling at him.

This unknown entity was practically whispering at him. It was telling him to continue on. To find who it was that was waiting there for him.

Eventually he came to the same spot that he had seen in the dream. He stood there for a second, half expecting Qui-Gon to come walking out of the shadows. But instead someone else emerged from the shadows. Vader quickly grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, ready for anything.

"Come seeking help hmmm…."

* * *

_Author's Note: I know it short! But it's a transitional chapter. So be prepared!_


End file.
